Kampf Der Liebe: Battle of Love
by Jeanne D'Orleans
Summary: Songfic! Prussia is heartbroken when his nation is dissoluted and Canada is the only one there to pick the broken pieces up. Some fluff? Eventual PruCan. Song used is Kampf Der Liebe by TH. One-shot.


My first song-fic. :) The Song used is Kampf Der Liebe by Tokio Hotel, which means Pain/Fight/Battle of Love (Pain of Love is the song's official name in English).

In this song, I've used the original German version and it's English translation, not the German version and the English version (cos the English version is just weird)

GO LISTEN TO THE SONG! It's like my favourite song ever and the moment I heard it I was like, Prada! (And also because Tokio Hotel FTW!)

The original German version is much more nicer and epic I feel, the lyrics in the English version just sound really awkward and morphed when compared to the German one.

* * *

**Du tust mir gut  
Du tust mir weh  
Ich bin im Kampf der Liebe  
Lauf durch die Glut  
Marschier durch Schnee  
Nur für den Kampf der Liebe**

_You do me good  
You hurt me  
I'm in the fight of love  
Run through the embers  
Walk through snow  
Just for the fight of love_

Matthew knew from the start that a relationship with Gilbert wouldn't be easy. He was a nation that had existed for so long, long before Canada was even found. He had been through so much, wars, treaties, hardships and very recently dissolution.

More than 10 years before World War II, the Nazis had already announced that by fact, Prussia as a state was abolished. But it wasn't official. And two years after the war, the Allies just had to make it official. Prussia was now considered_ de jure_, meaning it was not a state by law.

Back then, Prussia had been distraught, broken, lost because of the fact that he, once the mighty _Königreich Preußen_ was now no more in existence. In fact, he himself should have disappeared as well just like Ancient Rome and Germania did. The nation was no more; shouldn't the physical embodiment of the nation disappear as well? At that time, Prussia wanted that to happen. Why should he exist any longer, when his country had fallen?

No one knew what to do with him at that time. Germany obviously felt distraught as well, but being the stoic person he was, there was only that much he could do.

**Wann komm ich an  
Wann komm ich an  
Wann komm ich endlich an  
Ich weiss nicht wie lang  
Weiss nicht wie lang  
Wie lange ich noch kämpfen kann**

_When will I arrive?  
When will I arrive?  
When will I finally arrive?  
I don't know how long  
Don't know how long  
How long I can still fight_

Canada, or rather Matthew was the one who picked him up. Gilbert was no more than just a shell when Matthew first saw him after his nation's dissolution. He walked around like a zombie, void of any emotion, he drank, he cried, he breathed. That was about all he ever did. But as he got to know him better and Gilbert know him as well, they started to form a relationship, a friendship that was most unlikely and close.

That friendship soon turned into something more. Matthew was absolutely infatuated with Gilbert, the way he moved, the way he spoke, the way his crimson orbs would light up whenever he thought up something stupid. So was Gilbert with Matthew, he always teased him about how much he seemed like his "Little Wife" and Matthew would turn all red and sputter that he did NOT look like a girl and totally wasn't his wife and that there were no more pancakes for him for the next month which would then lead to Gilbert begging for his forgiveness and that please, not the no pancakes rule.

But they had gone through a lot to get to this stage. No one thought that Gilbert would be a good influence on Matthew. How could innocent, quite little Matthew and loud, 5 metres of awesome, and narcissistic Gilbert ever make a perfect pair. NO WAY IN HELL.

Ludwig knew that Gilbert really loved Matthew so he had nothing against them. But unfortunately France, America and England weren't quite as agreeable as Germany. France was Prussia's old friend (the ever so awesome Bad Friends Trio) but with his beloved Mathieu in the picture, he wasn't quite as friendly. England and America needless to say vehemently went against the notion of Gilbert being with Mathieu. There had been many fights over this. England and Prussia, American and Prussia, Canada with his family, Canada and Prussia.

Besides all the disapproval from the other countries, they had their own differences. But at that end of the day, Gilbert would come home with a little gift for Matthew and Matthew would cook Gilbert an awesome dinner and they would kiss and make up.

**Durch das Feuer kalt und einsam  
Flammen führen mich zu dir  
Und dann kämpfen wir gemeinsam  
Den Kampf der Liebe, Liebe, Liebe**

**Ich lauf durch die Strassen  
Durch die Wüsten  
Bis zu dir  
Wir schliessen unsern Pakt  
Ich kämpf für dich und du für mich  
Für immer**

_Through the fire, cold and lonely  
Flames lead me to you  
And then we fight together  
The fight of love, love, love_

_I run through the streets  
Through the desterts  
Up to you  
We agree to our pact  
I fight for you and you for me  
Forever_

"Ich liebe dich, mein lieber Mattäus." Gilbert whispers, Matthew's hair pressed against his cheek. "Je t'aime aussi." Matthew whispers back.

**Ich kämpf für dich und du für mich  
Für immer.**

**

* * *

**AN:

Hope you liked it! I didn't really edit it though, just ran it through spell check so yea, there might have been some errors.

Translations:

- the English translations of the German lyrics are already in the fic

-Ich liebe dich, mein lieber Mattäus: I love you, my dear Matthew

-Je t'aime aussi: I love you too

**EDIT- **Matthew's words have been changed from Je t'aime trop to Je t'aime Thanks for correcting me Mayurei 13! :)

**My extent of speaking and writing regarding German and French is basically limited to counting numbers and saying formalities so I apologise to those who speak these languages if the words/translations/grammar of the language is wrong.**

Reviews are love!


End file.
